


Good old fashioned lover boy

by Angeleyestaylor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyestaylor/pseuds/Angeleyestaylor
Summary: your Gwils little sister whos secretly dating Ben





	Good old fashioned lover boy

Good old fashioned lover boy 

 

  * your Gwils younger sister that lives with him 




 

  * Gwil and Ben had to go to rehearsals fornBorhap and came a little early to Gwils Apartment 




 

  * "Why are you here so early mate?" 




 

  * "I figured that we can run the lines but by the looks of it you just woke up" 




 

  * he looks at you who was sitting on the couch reading a book and sipping on your tea. 




 

  * "Well, I don't think we'll have time but you can come in if you'd like." 




 

  * Gwil goes to take a shower leaving Ben and Y/N alone 




 

  * they get into a heated make-out session making them both aroused 




 

  * Ben takes off his shirt not wanting to get it dirty recreating the issue they happen last time 




 

LAST TIME

 

  * you and Ben had been on at the couch with a blanket over the both of you. 




 

  * under the blankets, though you had been teasing Ben through his shorts 




 

  * this led to a very suspicious stain on Ben's shirt that wasn't there before 




  

NOW

 

  * Y/N knowing how fast Gwil takes a shower runs to her bedroom to grab her vibrator 




 

  * she teases him with the vibrator until he cums all over his stomach 




 

  * Y/N quickly cleans him by licking away the cum. 




 

  * Gwilym comes out of the bathroom and sees that Ben is shirtless and asks him why he's shirtless 




 

  * Be replies that his shirt was inside out and that he was fixing it 




 

  * when Gwilym goes to change in his room Ben asks Y/N if he wants him to return the favor 




 

  * "All I need is in here," she replies pointing to her head. "All I need is the memories of you begging for me to cum. And my toys of course." 




 

  * without another word or even a kiss goodbye, she gets up and goes into her room 




 

  * Gwil finally exits his room fully changed and ready to go 




 

  * "Are you ready mate?" 




 

  * "Yeah, start heading down without me. I'll meet you there, I just need to use the bathroom. It's a long trip to set and i want to go before. I'll be there in a sec." 




 

  * Gwil leaves and Ben goes straight to Y/N's room. 




 

  * he walks into the room to see her naked with the same vibrator she used on him pressed against her clit and a dildo inside of her. 




 

  * She moans his name loudly. 




 

  * "Fuck Ben you make me so wet baby. I want you to fuck me so bad." 




 

  * Ben could definitely feel his cock grow hard again. 




 

  * "here have a taste before you have to leave." 




 

  * So he does. He kneels down, plunging his tongue into you. 




 

  * "Mm you taste so sweet, love.'" 




 

  * His voice sent vibrations through your core. 




 

  * She holds his head against close by his hair 




 

  * "Ben im so close. Keep going baby. " 




 

  * before you can cum, Ben pulls away. 




 

  * Y/N lets out a whine. 




 

  * He kisses her allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. 




 

  * "You can finish this right I mean you've got everything that you need right here" He pokes at your head. 




 

  * he gets up and heads to the door. 




 

  * "Im going to get you back for that Hardry!"





End file.
